Stories instead of Originally
by Okinara-tan Ochizaki
Summary: ...I wrote it before even posting this...I'm sorry pleas just consider and read it. I'm a bit fatigued from writing. Oh.. I'll say this though. England is kinda focused here. Hints of the magic trio will pop up to in times
1. Story outside (Hint)

Mary poppins x hetalia x Neverland x Pirates of the Carribian x Wonderland x Whatever comes my way

This is make up for my short updates to. Ahahah- I'm sorry that I'm blanking out of fanfic. I say since I've been in Hetalia for quite a long bit of time. I make good things the longer I've been in them. My passion has been with this for a re-running circle and so I made this. This shall be updated when I'm watching Disney. I'm a fan of England and I say. Supercalifragilisticexpialidotious. Excuse my spelling though. Also, I highly recomend the person who wrote the ongoing England x Pocahantus fanfic. On going now dear reader. The journey of a book is never limited to only to the words written now.

Also, I'm not british...or have I ever travelled. I'm also quite young if I'd say. I shan't tell my real age but I'm can tell that I'm not in Elementary, just two years ways up. So I maybe OOC in ways. Well, the world can't be perfect or fully fake it. The mistaken or understaten, and the perfect be defect.

(Hint, switch the be and or. Things can be both ways though now darling)

-/stort-/

-Window Sill of England's house-

England stared out at the window dreamily as he looked far past the second star thinking of the lost boys, fairies, the indians he had lead torward sancturary, all the way to the pirates walking about.

"Don't think about it Peter darling."

England heard Tinkerbell snicker while Peter pout on his failure.

"Jeez England. At least give me a chance."

Peter leaned down resting his arms on the window sill to face England. England laughed smugly and felt Tinkerbell sit upon his shouler.

"Hey England, what do you do?...I mean out here. Not in Neverland?"

Peter asked slightly curious with thought.

"Now, are you thinking of joining me out here once again Peter? No, not Peter if you are once again to join, Neverland."

Neverland sticked his tongue out playfully.

"Nah, I've seen things quite enough out here. I have problems of my own. Good old codfish is playing around the sea."

England chuckled and thought back to tell a story.

"Hm... I'll say mine last. The past is quite slippery. How about you Tink, how are things going with you? You've been split into a few bits and been bending a rules a far bit."

England said slyly slipping from his spot.

"Well...heheheheh... Nobody has yet to figure out I've been recarnating a fair bit of times excluding the queen. She catches me everytime. I also may have...brokethemoonstoneyougaveandafewthings..." Tink jumbled throught the last part quickly before hurriedly covering herself.

"BUT I MADE THINGS BETTER!"

Neverland frowned and grinned michieviously.

"Mhm. Some pixies to be exact have been playing with my weat-"

(Just to clear up. Pixie Hollow is Tinkerbell. I'm keeping Tinkerbell to be said as Tinkberbell though and Peter is Neverland.)

Tinkerbell briskly cut him off with a 'smile' making Peter go silent.

"Now England, how are you? What are you doing?"

England cleared his throat and sat on a chair by the sill letting Neverland take the sill.

"Well last meeting Wonderland. Oh that prankster. HerShey dyed my hair and then styled it with Calibrightin Leron*

(Okitan: "Ah, my own invention...hehehe-"

Ochizaki (Paper Crane familiar) : "Now, now, put the keyboard down land your ego. Your ideas will slip out under your sneezes and leave you completely in your failure."

Okitan: "...No."

Ochizaki: "...do you want to know why paper cuts hurt gre-)

in my hair leaving it chechire pink and purple with long ends."

England huffed crossly continuing.

"Japan drooled a river full of imagination and camera flashes. He has a great imagination sometimes. His hair styles are also...gravity defying. It's a shame though..."

England trailed off leaving the implied. Japan forgot. He forgot magic, his wonders, and mysteries. He lost his sight of all of them though. His ears were spared with snippets but. He no longer remembers. His ayakashi and yokais. The spirits live, but they are fading. Soon, they would dissapear from there as everybody forgets. The spirits of the night rely on the beliefs and stories. Every story be strong, though they always have a weakness. Once forgotten, they're dead until thought of once more. They'll never have been the same as last though. Memories are fleeting and can never truly be held close. So they are to be written. Written where they can't escape. So in the end it's sad. The sight is a gift. Gifts are to be kept close, they are a new part of yu that add on to yourself.

Tinkerbell's wings drooped and a despairing atmosphere lay upon them.

"...The Nura are already weakening..."

Tinkerbell whispered clutching England's collar tightly.

"I know love. Until Japan truly remebers we can't do anything... We can only keep the spirits of Japan alive for now..."

A moment of silence stilled the room until England cleared his throat perking up the others.

"Well, who says a gift can't be fixed or retrieved. Even The Doctor can fix it along with anyone. The limit is set by one themself."

England patted Tinkerbell's head gently and smiled gently.

"Now everyone, can't let all leave drearly."

"Everyone?"

Tinkerbell sniffled a bit before she saw England's eye glint to the pipes*.

"...ALLISTER AND ALL YOU BUNCH! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN! You can at least come and sit nicely."

There was shuffling on the stairs and the doors opened leading in with England's siblings with a few other creatures.

"Mint, go fetch a cuppa for all of us and a dribble of honey please for me. As with all of you...how shall we start?"

(Allister:Scotland, Dilan: Wales, Patrick:Ireland, England: Arthur, and I need help with North...)

Allister slouched in his seat took out a cigarette to light.

"How about some music Sassana, I'll pick."

England smiled gently and went to his music player with a glass of water.

"No, I'll pick the song. Story teller picks the song, and the listeners close thier cigarette hole."

England dumped water on Scotland's head and sat down crosslegged back onto his chair.

Ireland groaned.

"I hate it when he gets sassy in story time"

To be in next story.

Explanation at the end end of story. (*, ,...)


	2. P1-Mary dear, I'll help you with this

This is basically full of England's encounters throughout Disney and maybe a few others *Vampire Knight, Nurahiyon, and all these other fandoms screaming out from closet* Sh...those might not be going so far...on escaption. *closes closet* Maybe my FNAF crossover might actually see the day of light...hehehehe...Imagination... Oh and to celebrate Russia's Magic Pipe (exclusively, this peep is the first to favorite), some ways below is a short spin off on about Hetalia X Harry Potter. (Wich full version may pop up.)

Thank you for reading.

...well. I released a bonus chapter of another alternate opening which is a bit on a too much cheesy side...but I won't regret that. That story op, is my pride and glory! Of a chocolate dash though...

Yeah. Stay away from those...

Also, is anyone will to help me with the story?

I need help-

Ochizaki: "Mentall-"

Okitan: *splashes water on crane* "Try ta wash away those sins...I saw your browser history! Ah, as I was saying. I need help with a beta. Thank you."

-/-Marry Poppins-

"Ah! I don't care about who is nanny for the children!"

George Banks yelled as he straightened his tie for his outing.

"Please dear, we need to choose someone. Maybe we should listen to what the children want."

His wife said tentatively as she held a glass in place.

" **Fire**!"

A boom shook the building and the maid pushed the piano in place.

"But we need tradition. Tradition. Order, discipline."

fixed his shoes and took one last check through his attire for error.

"There. I shall be out now. When I come back we shall go through the nannies. I have high expectations for the nanny."

With that left leaving his wife on the couch with thought.

"Ah.. I can't possibly proccess this so quickly...maybe a short walk in the park..."

took a seat on her couch tiredly.

Okitan:

"What's those lady's names again? Oh well!"

(*´꒳`*)

Ochizaki: "STOP INTERUMPTING!"

(O^O)ゞ

Okitan: "No."

(°▽°)

Ochizaki: "No more emojis!"

ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

Okitan: "AH! A char-"

-/-

"Now, now, love. You mustn't be so down. Remember! You have many nannies to go through! Your husband had made many calls leading to..."

The maid walked to the window and gestured outside to all the prim women dressed formally outside.

They checked their watches and fixed their umbrellas with a stern face.

They looked strict and 'proper'. It was dissapointing sometimes, the rash actions of . Blinded by his principles. What is to come of himself and his family?

The maid scowled at the crowd and looked at as she closed the window harshly.

"Here deary, have some tea to calm your nerves. You have a big lot to sort through."

The maid went to the kitchen to pick up a tray of tea and small tid-bits for a snack.

She sighed as she brought it over to her lady who was rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you darling."

said as she took a cup and sat back to relax.

"Mother. We're sorry we chased away the last nanny..."

The children suddenly said as they walked down the stairs from their room.

"It's okay dears...we'll have to try and manage for another nanny...a potential lot is outside."

gestured outside as the children left for the window.

They scrunched their faces sourly at the sight.

"Father didn't listen."

Michael said as he made a face at a potential nanny.

Jane did the same as a nanny looked her with dissapoinment and blandness.

"Agreed."

The nannies looked too strict, too prim, too mean, and too...terrible in their standards.

"That one over there deserves pepper in her tea."

Jane pulled her eyelid down as she looked at a lady with a black veil and a grim face. She was heavily powdered with make up and her figure looking like a stick. She was bony and had bags under her eyes. But it was hard to tell if they were bags or make up seeing all the make up on her.

"Maybe a frog in her hat."

"...no her shoes would be better."

"We could use hone-"

"Jane! Michael! We can't afford another loss of a nanny. Jane, is that how a lady acts? And Michael, how does a gentleman behave? I expect the better from you both."

asks sturnly. Jane and Michael turned to her and bowed their heads. How was she to put up with the stress now?

felt done for until she came up with an idea.

"Jane, Michael. Prepare for an outing. We shall go out and take a visit at the park."

sipped her tea for a last time and stood up. She scrunched her brows before reaching for her coat. She had the strangest feeling that something will change.

"Maid, please send the nannies away for now."

The maid looked puzzled as she looked flabbergasted outside the window.

"...M-Madam. There is no one outside the window..."

Strange. How completely stange.

started walking up to the maid to also peer outside the window.

"What do you mea- Dear me, where did all the nannies run off to?"

"The parade?"

Jane asked as she tried to pry her way to see.

-Somewhere other than Cherry Lane-

"Now Mary. It's been a while since we've been here. Ah, watch your step, the clouds are mischevious everytime we step off. Espicially in this wind."

A gentleman held out his hand to the lady as the stepped off a cloud and onto a building roof.

"Now, Arthur."

She retorted.

"This is not my first time. We both know that."

Thhe lady said jokingly serious. The cloud lifted off as she stepped off.

"See, docile. You're overeacting."

Arthur tsked and took Mary by the hand.

"After a long journey, we could clear out senses. A walk in the park love?"

-/-

Okitan: "Tada~ Praise me child!"

Ochizaki: "...fix your spelling."

Okitan: "Stuff your hard stuffing back into your hard soul of a teddy bear."

Ochizaki: "...what? Nevermind. Just go get a beta."


	3. Lichtenstein, looks don't matter

England

England's house

Back garden swing Surrounded by roses

Right across entrance That connects to maze

-/::-/

"...turn and peep.

Turn and peep.

There's blood in the shoe.

Turn and peep..."

England set his Grimm's fairy tales book down and looked at Lichtenstein. She was very interested in the story was looking intentively at him. He chuckled lightly patting her on the head snapping her out of concentration.

They were sipping upon tea and had (neglected) fresh crumpets on a small table by them.

"...you remind me of Sealand when I read him these..."

Lichtenstein looked at him questioning what he said.

"What? I thought he hated you?"

"...He doesn't remember anymore...let's..."

Lichtenstein was confused about his words but went along with it. She shouldn't pick on it. It seemed like a sensitive subject for England.

England looked back at his book he discarded to his lap and then at the 'burnt' crumpets and scones and other treats neglected on top of his garden table.

'Maybe I should test it...but after some more small talk. A more natural aproach would seem better.'

He glanced back at Lichtenstein.

"...How come everytime you come here you ask me to read you Brother's Grimm? I'm sure Germany would be glad to tell you."

England picked up the book and stroked the corners familiarly.

"You know, these stories are very old. Often, things get lost in the translations and through time."

Lichtenstein looked at England weirdly.

"..I see what you mean ...can you give me an example?"

England sweat dropped and looked away.

"I'd rather not...but I can say there is a fault in Rapunzel..."

England scratched his cheek awkwardly...it would ruin something if THAT was told...other exanple would do but then again..those are a bit bad too. Lichtenstein would probably like not hearing them. Espicially Switzerland.

Lichtenstein felt the awkward atmosphere and turned away before a green rose on a bush caught her attention. She gently carressed the rose and adjusted herself comfortably before looking back at England. Around England, it was comforting. Switzerland liked him of course. She chuckled at the thought of Switzerland's opinion. England was a prick. But that was only when he was with a lot of countries. Countries won't let things go with him until they or him die. So it's either prick or sorry. Well, it seemed true...Lichtenstein sighed and rested her face on her hand. She needs to stop hanging out with the other girls and 'gossip'/theories...espicially the internet.

She looked back at the flower and put on a soft smile.

"You can't tend roses whith a mind at war*"

England broke the atmosphere and looked at Lichtenstein.

"...You hang out with me too much. You're getting a bit sentimental.."

Lichtenstein's smile grew wider as she put thought on the thought. It was true. She was being clouded in nostolgia within England's peaceful area. It wasn't a bad thing though. Reminincing made her feel lighter.

"You're quite nice to talk to . A gentleman."

England glanced torward the crumpets lying by the teapot. The time felt right. He should offer a crumpet now.

"Lichtenstein, try one."

Lichenstein looked at the burnt crumpets and reached for a crumpet to examine.

They looked unapitizing. She looked at England and at it hesitantly. It was wierd, he looked expectant and a bit satisfied...also smug...It was puzzling because his treats and food don't ever look right...

'I trust ...they won't kill me...maybe...'

She stared at it.

Burnt outside. It felt heavy...wierd purple tint and it was showered in bubbly lumps.

'You shouldn't judge. People have their tastes..'

Lichtenstein looked at the tenantively now that she convinced herself for some courage and bit it quickly and took a sip of tea in case.

It's taste was clean and smooth. A sour taste of cramberry calmed with a milky bread. Honey slightly melted into the flavour. The flavour was perfect with the tea that melted down the dry taste with cinnamon.

"...it's...good?...wait, wasn't it burned just a few seconds ago?"

"Lichenstein. We shouldn't judge by looks. Now secrets are always hidden in the oddest of looks and ways...with looks. There is only really a shell."

England set the crumpets back by the tea.

Lichenstein didn't really get it. His words were a bit compicated. She was able to decipher a tidbit of it though.

"Enough of this talk now Lichtenstein."

England got off the swing and offered a hand to Lichenstein.

"There's time to spend and many things that last only for so long. There's a certain hole in the garden I've been itching to explore. Would you join?"

England inched his hand over torward Lichtenstein slightly. She was dazed a bit and took a littlebit time to proccess what he said. He was going fast with excitement. She smiled as she reached her hand forward.

"Sure."

-/-

*the qoute I made was originally supposed to be "you can't tend roses with the nature of a gun."

-/-:/

Omake:

"..LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU CLIMB OFF MY HAIR FOR THE LAST TIME!"

A sweet voice rang out clearly blending nicely with the birds.

"But my love. I love you. I would love to see you and your face. Please let thy hair down."

England scowled. And tied a mint ribbon around his neck. And tested his voice again. It was husky and a bit rough. But it sounded natural enough.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

The man below ran at the sudden change thinking a man of the area came by. It would be bad to see a man of his status to be seen begging.

England smirked and twirled the ribbon a few times making it dissapear from view.

-/-

A headcanon of my own if I say so myself...heeheh...

Oh, and a bonus. To celebrate Canada's birthday and America's

-/-/)/(/)/

Bonus:

"... ...Where are we?"

Lichentstein grabbed her hair ornament before it was stolen by the wind as it loosened.

"We're falling...Ah. I was looking for this."

England nabbed a top hat as it was floating with them.

They were falling.

England looked down as their falling became a bit more intense.

"We'll be landing soon Lichtenstein. Take my hand."

"What! Landing?"

Lichtenstein panicked slightly and took England's hand. Ther was nothing below them except for other flying objects.

"Don't worry love. It won't hurt. Plus. Look down."


	4. P-2 Rabbit's scythe

Time's Rabbit

England smiled with amusement as Lichtenstein screamed comically. There was no harm in the situation. The falling was similar to a roler coaster going downhill.

"Ah, here's our stop."

England looked around and nabbed two nearby feather cusion chairs.

"Here. Take a seat."

England seated Lichtenstein down and did the same on the other chair.

" ! When are we landing?"

Lichtenstein grabbed England's arm and locked onto it forcing their chair closer.

"Anymoment now..."

Their chairs fell down onto a checkered floor.

"Here we are!"

The chairs broke leaving only seating area and damaged legs.

Lichtenstein glanced around to take in her surroundings. It was a foreign place.

Purple walls. Classical checkered floor. A key hanged near the roof and a giant oak door bordered by red velvet curtains.

-/-/-/-/

Skipping to inside the door because I'm rushing and I'm about to die of excitement from my story plot ideas.

Oh, and I might misspell some words...please comment to help me PM me.

-/:-/-/-/:-/

Upon entering they were surrounded by a lovely garden of bright flowers and a long dirt path leading to a fork in the road.

Everything seemed normal but there was something that made them seem more special and alive..there was an odd feeling of discomfort lingering in the air though as Lichtenstein took another step. It became stronger though as she neared the flowers and peculiar animals shyed away from her with a mix of fear and an unamed feeling. It was peculiar.

England took a few rushed steps into what seemed to be the middle of the road.

"Welcome to wonderland. A land of magic that adapts to your physche. It's a lovely place. You- Lichtenstein! STEP BACK!"

England rushed over to Lichtenstein and pulled her closer to him. She nearly dogded a scythe being held by a stoic albino.

"Time scythe, wielded by white rabbit himself."

"...a time scythe?"

England put an arm infront of Lichtenstein protectively as he stood infront of her. They were infront of a rabbit with steady red eyes and brown suit and white shirt. His checkered pants held a pocket watch dangling off. The watch of a pocket watch also was sowed onto he left of his velvet red bowtie. He had white hair and a monocle on his freckled face. A half crazed and serene smile danced on his face. His white gloved hand held a scythe held together by other watches and a sharp, rusted scythe blade.

"..what does it do?"

Lichtenstein looked at the scythe a bit scared and held onto Englands arm for a bit more feeling of safety.

"It doesn't hurt or anything. So calm down. The scythe only slices your time in wierd ways. At random is a better way to put it. Think of it like this, your a full grown up. A slice would send you to your features as a pubecent 13 year old..."

Lichtenstein sighed wig a bit of releif. But looked at England's face. It was a bit flushed. There was more to this scythe. Lichtenstein looked back at the albino (?) wielding it.

"...but those are for regular sliced by this for us is that it would place us into conditions of any time. What's dangerous about this scythe is two times the scythe would land on. A time where we where not us..."

Pushed Lichtenstein a bit back as he took a step back too.

"..a time we were in war..."

England repeated his actions again but a bit quicker.

"...and the times where we are broken or..."

Lichtenstein started to walk backwards a bit faster two and England stopped.

"...when we are broken. Once and for all...And that's when we die."

England glanced to look at Lichtenstein sternly and softened a bit to console her when she looked back at him with worry. If the man infront of them is to strike. He would be first.

England looked back at the man in front of them. He seemed to be bored, what was the thing to worry about is when he took out a pocket watch with a chibi-rabbit face carved ungracefully on it.

England mumbled a curse and scowled before his eyes widened.

"...Lichtenstein. The rabbit only appears at the beginning if you regret something deeply...you would yearn deeply to change in the past or in the future that you want to stop...those feelings echo deeply in this land...they change things harmfully. That's when things are no fun and games so Lichtenstein...What is it you would trade your reality for? In the lands of magic. It would be unsafe to tread carrying that possibility. And that's what calls the rabbit...What plagues your reality Lichtenstein?"


End file.
